


Link's Grace

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: It turns out Mipha gave Link a little more of her magical energy than she'd intended, and it has side effects that Link isn't liking one bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, only sometimes of course, Link really, really wished that someone had bothered to ask him before sending him on this quest. Sure, he could abandon it, it wasn’t as if he actually remembered being Zelda’s knight, or Calamity Ganon’s attack, or anything earlier than last week, but he knew he’d feel bad afterwards. Plus, the first Divine Beast he’d taken out, Vah Ruta, hadn’t been hard. Well...it hadn’t been impossible. With the weather returned to normal and the Zora’s all happy, Link decided to sleep for the night in the inn, apparently owned by a childhood friend of his.

Still a little slushed from the drinks he had with the prince the night before, Link slept soundly. Too soundly, in fact. A portion of Princess Mipha’s soul had been transferred into Link, and that piece manifested itself on his pillow as he slumbered, the glowing figured the size of a common fairy. “I’m so sorry, Link...” she whispered into his ear. “I put more of myself into you than I needed to, more than just my power. I hope you can forgive me...”

Then the wisp of a figure faded away into motes of dust and a soft glow enveloped Link’s sleeping form. His flesh skin melted into smooth scales, the beige color shifting into reds on his arms and his head. Link’s hair fell out, the scaly skin at his temple replacing it with structures that resembled hair, and the back of his head extended out into a fishtail-like end. His fingers and toes webbed together and with that, Link as a Zora.

But this change of species was not the end of his transformation, nor was it enough to awaken the sleeping hero. His body lost muscle mass quickly, his waist thinning out especially giving him a slight hourglass figure. All the hard edges and lines of his body were worn away as if eroded by a waterfall, leaving him with soft curves and feminine grace. His chest and butt expanded out, leaving him with a soft and curvy behind and a fairly-sized pair of breasts. The last thing to change was his masculine genitals, retreating inward and leaving only a scaly, feminine replacement.

It was several hours later when the female Zora in Link’s clothes woke up, looking around the room blurrily before remembering where he was and he’s done last night. “That’s the last time I’m ever drinking with Sidon...” he mumbled quietly to himself, not noticing the softer and more feminine voice escaping his lips. His hands went to his forehead, too out of it to realize how different both were. “I haven’t had a hangover this bad since...I can’t remember ever having a hangover.”

With a stretch and a yawn, Link got out of bed and realized it was barely dawn, and the rest of the city was still asleep. Well, that just meant a hasty exit for him, then. He had to go to...hmm. Which Divine Beast next? For some reason the desert and volcano didn’t sound very fun, so it looked like he’d head off to the Rito next. It was only when Link reached down to grab his backpack on the ground that he realized his hand was a bright red. And scaled. And quite thinner and more feminine.

As Link looked more closely at his feminine, Zora body, taking in all the details, from the scaly cleavage to the boxers slipping down his hips, he remained quite calm. Or at least, he would have seemed calm to an outside observed. He had, in fact, reached one of those rare moment in life where confusion and rage overwhelm the senses to such a point that logic supplants emotion, at least long enough to function.

After packing up all his things, Link quietly left the city, pulled out his Sheikah Slate, and teleported into Vah Ruta. As he expected, the shade of Mipha was there, directing the Divine Beast’s power. “Link, you’re back? What did you want to...”

Her voice broke off as she noticed what state Link was in, his face clearly displaying the emotions he was walling off. His voice was quiet, soft, and poisonous as he asked, “What happened?”

Suddenly Mipha seemed to want to look anywhere except for Link stood, and a ghostly blush adorned her face. “Well, this is embarrassing...um...” Link had never heard the Zora cough before, but Hylia damn it if she didn’t cough right then and there. Not that he found himself sympathetic to her plight in the slightest. “When I gave you my energy, to ability to heal yourself, my wish to help you even more caused me to give you a little more of myself than what you needed. Apparently, in order to contain that much of my soul, your body needed to adapt.”

Silence reigned.

After several minutes, Link finally broke it with a heavy sigh. “Okay, so, how do I fix it?” The question hung in the air, and Link still felt uncomfortable with the feminine voice he heard when he spoke.

It was clear that Mipha wasn’t entirely sure on how to respond. After thinking on it, she just said, “I don’t know.” The answer made Link briefly wonder if a ghost could die, and it was clear that this direction of thought appeared evident to Mipha, who sputtered out a terrified follow-up. “Wh-what I mean is that Zelda was always the one who knew things! I know a lot about healing, and about healing magic, but this is completely new to me. From what I do understand about souls, the best I could guess is that the only way this will wear off is if you use up all the magical energy fairly quickly, allowing your natural soul to express itself again.”

Well, Link had to admit that was a better answer than he had expected. Unusually so, in his limited experience: things like this required a special potion but the only one who knows how to make it is a lizard monster who won’t help you unless you catch fifteen butterflies. Still, that raised a good question. “So, how can I get it to use up quicker? No offense, but being a fish lady wasn’t on my bucket list.”

This seemed to be more in her field, as she had a quick answer. “Well, the quickest way would be to get injured, heal yourself, and repeat that cycle over and over again until you turn back. Getting as close to death as possible would be preferable.”

Link nodded, looking solemn. “Ah, yes. That makes sense. Any plans that don’t involve my ritual sacrifice to the pain god?”

“Well...” Mipha considered, musing the idea over. “I’ve heard some people say that the consumption of alcohol tends to sap one of their magical power. But I’m sure that between the two, a hero such as yourself will...” Before Mipha could finish the sentence, Link turned on a heel and lept off the elephant to swim away, towards the city of the Zora.

 

The swim back into the silver city had been fairly enjoyable, and it was genuinely difficult for Link to feel upset at his situation as he zipped through the water, more comfortable in the depths than he had ever been in the last week. Once there, it hadn’t taken long to find his way to the same bar he’d been at the night before, and by that point it was already mid-day, the bar mostly empty. “I’ll take some Hylian ale,” he told the Zora barkeep, a taller, older Zora with a yellow scale coloring.

The mug he was handed was large, and as much as Link wanted to just chug the thing, he decided to start slow. It wouldn’t do to pass out early, forcing him to start all this again tomorrow. As the hero sipped lightly at the ale, his Zora taste buds finding the drink duller and tamer than it’d been last night, the barkeep eyed him. “You seem tense,” was all he said, his voice resonate and baritone.

“Tense?” Link said, trying to play it cool. “Me? Tense? Nah. I’m, uh, just...” One of the many discoveries about himself Link had made in the week since he woke up on the plateau was that he was not great at lying. “...I’m just celebrating. What with the Divine Beast and everything.”

The barkeep nodded, evidently remembering the celebration from the night before. Then his sharklike eyes lit up and he leaned closer, eager to share a secret. “Did you know that the hero, that Link fella, he was here last night!”

Link tried to look very surprised by that news, only to go too far and almost make it seem like he had almost fainted. “Heavens to Betsy! Really? Here? What was he like?” He tried to make the question seem innocent, yet to his ears his voice sounded like a woman inquiring about a possible lover.

The question made the barkeep stop and think it over while Link worked on his ale, nearly halfway through the first drink already. “Well, he’s Hylian, and you know them, right? He didn’t seem too special to me, couldn’t hold his liquor, that’s for sure. But he did free Vah Ruta, and the prince seems to like him, so he can’t be all bad.”

 

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Link had blown through his Hylian ale, some Sheikah sake, a glass of Goron lava wine, and the finest Gerudo moonshine. Link knew that if he’d still been human, he would be under the table from this much alcohol, but the Zora constitution apparently held up far beyond where human limits fell. Various people had entered the bar since then, either to join Link at the bar or to get a table. At this point, however, while the tables were all full Link was alone at the bar. He’d avoided talking to any guys aside from the barkeep, and the women hadn’t been very interested in talking to him.

“...and then, after I get him all the crickets, he doesn’t even ask her out!” he told the barkeep, finishing his story. “What’s wrong with him! I don’t get it!” At this point, the alcohol was beginning to affect Link. His cheeks felt hot, his legs wobbly, and while he wasn’t slurring any words he was struggling to put them together, at least when they weren’t tumbling out of his mouth without asking his brain.

Link went to drink more moonshine, but the barkeep stopped him. “You’ve hit the bottom of the glass, ma’am. What would you like to try next?” Link liked the bartender. Unlike anyone else he had ever met on his journey so far, he actually listened to Link, wanted to hear what he had to say. Plus, he gave him booze. Link liked booze.

“She’ll take some Zora whiskey, off the rocks, and one for me,” came a thick, basso voice ringing with authority and charm. Link knew the voice well, and turned to find Prince Sidon approach the bar and sit next to him. Despite his best efforts, Link couldn’t keep his eyes from tracking the Prince’s chest muscles as he walked, couldn’t stop himself from looking into his deep, piercing eyes, and couldn’t avoid admiring his thick musculature. “How do you do? I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Sidon, and you are?”

For a Zora, Link’s mouth was exceedingly dry. “I’m, uh, Lyn. Yeah, I’m, uh, new in town...sure.” It was difficult to find words when her eyes couldn’t stop oogling the man she’d fought beside just yesterday.

“Well, Lyn, what would you say to an evening in the royal apartment? After we finish our drinks, I can show you around.” There was nothing dirty or lecherous in his words, but Link’s face blushed all the same.

Link knew her judgement was being affected by the alcohol, and by her body, but damn if staying the night with this hunky shark man didn’t sound like a blast. Something inside her screamed out that this wasn’t right, he was a man, dammit, a man! But that objection was quickly silenced. After all, Lyn had a lot of time to turn back, right? How long could it take to use up the energy? There was plenty of time to enjoy herself. “I’d love to join you...”


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn awoke with a stretch and a yawn, then turned to look at the handsome slab of sushi next to her in bed. Prince Sidon was still asleep, clearly tuckered out from last night’s...festivities. It had been a few days since they’d met, and despite the fact they were most definitely boyfriend and girlfriend now, they hadn’t done much talking. They were too busy doing more interesting things.

She watched as his eyes finally blearily opened, the confusion giving way to excitement as he smiled sharkily at her. “Morning, my dear!” he said, and the rich basso of his voice sent a thrill through Lynn. Reaching under the covers, she fondled his ‘little fish’ as she liked to call it, despite the fact it wasn’t very little at all. Lynn felt it stiffening in her grasp, but was disappointed when the prince turned over and rose from the bed, quickly covering his luscious naked form with royal clothes of some sort. He flashed her a sad smile. “I’m sorry to leave so quickly, Lynn, but I have royal duties to attend to in the throne room. Some diplomats from Gerudo want help freeing their own rogue Divine Beast.”

Not one to be put off that easily, Lynn threw away the bed sheets, revealing her scaly, feminine form for him to see, her legs spread out to show off her pussy, open, wet, and ready for entry. “You have royal duties here too, Princey-Poo.” She gave him a wink, hoping it would help call him back to bed.

The effect wasn’t what she wanted. Prince Sidon pointedly looked away from her and finished getting dressed, a blush showing on the pale parts of his face. “I’ll see you this evening at nine, have a lovely day!” Before she could go further in her seducing of the prince, he ran off, leaving her alone in their now-shared royal apartment.

As much as Lynn wanted to lay in bed all day and masturbate, she did have things to do. She rose from the luxury bed, put on her blue clothes, freshly tailored to fit her, and thought about just what she should do today. Pulling out her Sheikah Slate, she looked at the tasks she’d set for herself. Hmm...there was that trove of treasure she’d heard about, that might be something. Maybe collect wood for buying a house?

Then a tab, off to the side, apparently for more important things to do, called her attention, and she pulled it up, curious as to what would be there. For some reason, she’d been having trouble these last few days remembering why exactly she’d come to the Zora Domain in the first place. Sure, she was a Zora herself, but Lynn had always been a woman of the world, traveling the globe...right?

The new window showed...freeing the Divine Beasts? Defeating Calamity Ganon? What was all of that abou-Oh. Right. That’s why she was in the Zora Domain, she’d freed Vah Ruta, saved the whole place, her and Sidon. But wait, hadn’t she met him at the bar for the first time the next day? This wasn’t making sense...Why did she have a Sheikah Slate? Why was she redeeming the Divine Beasts?

Pulling up her map, she saw the teleport spot on Vah Ruta, and something called to her about it. The morning of the day she and Sidon met at the bar...hadn’t she gone to Vah Ruta again? Curious, Lynn packed up all her adventuring gear and selected the location on her slate, disappearing into specks of light and she zipped through space and arrived at her destination. For a moment all she could do was look around at the magnificent view it offered her, before that was interrupted by someone calling out.

“Link! Link, is that you?” Confused, Lynn looked around, only to find the ghostly apparition of Mipha, older sister of Prince Sidon and the dearly departed Champion who in live commanded Vah Ruta and now in death did as well. She was floating a few feet away from Lynn, and her kind face was concerned. “You’re still in that form? Did my advice not work?”

The late princess’s words confused Lynn more and more by the second. “Excuse me, princess, but I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. My name’s not Link, it’s Lynn! And what do you mean by my form? What advice?"

Mipha’s eyes widened in horror. “Has my soul affected you that dearly? Link, you must remember who you really are!”

A spark of irritation flashed through Lynn’s mind, and without thinking she immediately snapped, “I can’t, I’ve got amnesia!” Then...everything came back. Well, Link/Lynn mused, it was hard to consider something “everything” when it was really only a week or two worth of memories. Still, Lynn remembered waking up a Hylian man on the plateau, the beginning of her travels, freeing Vah Ruta...and waking up the next morning as a female Zora. She’d gone to see Mipha, she got drunk, then she met Sidon. “Son of a bitch…” Lynn breathed, struggling to process the information. “I’d completely forgotten.”

Seeing the memories awoken in Lynn made Mipha’s shade quite happy, and she came closer and laid a ghostly hand over her head. “Let me see exactly what has happened since…” Lynn stood there, waiting for Mipha to finish for a few minutes while doing her best to impersonate someone with a patience, when Mipha finally relaxed and muttered, “Oh no…”

“Do you mean ‘Oh no…’ as in ‘You’re going to lose your memories again’ or ‘There’s no way the change you back to normal’ or ‘You’re going to die in seven days’? Because I have a much better vocal range now and I can do different screams for any option.” As always, Lynn tried to deflect the fear with humor.

Despite Lynn’s incredible comedic stylings, Mipha looked at her with a grim face. “Your memories should be fine, the initial loss was one-time only, but if you’d never noticed it you never would’ve gotten them back. The issue come from the fact that if you don’t use up your soul energy in the next twelve hours, you’ll be in this form for the rest of your life.”

Trying to find a silver lining somewhere, what with Zora liking silver so much and all, Lynn threw out, “Okay then, Sacrifice to the God of Pain it is then. How much have I already expended? How many near-deaths are we talking here?”

“That’s the odd thing,” Mipha said slowly, looking suspicious. “You actually have more soul energy now than you did several days ago, you’ve made negative progress! Didn’t you try the drinking thing?” Lynn nodded sheepishly. “That should have lowered it substantially, drinking for three days solid!”

Lynn let out a cough, suddenly looking very, very embarrassed. “Um, yeah, here’s the thing: I might have only spent, like, one day drinking.” Mipha raised an eyebrow. “Well, it’s a funny story, uh, so I’d gotten really sloshed, drinking all day, and Prince Sidon shows up-”

Mipha’s eyes widened. “My brother?!”

Despite her heroic training, Lynn winced. “Uh, yeah, that one. Anyway, he introduced himself, since he didn’t recognize me as Lynn, and we talked, then one thing led to another and…” The princess had become unbearably silent. “So, um, does having sex increase soul energy? Because if so that might explain why I’ve gotten so much more of it.”

Quietly and serenely, a placid look on her face, Mipha looked at Lynn and asked, “Are you telling me that instead of following my instructions and returning to normal, you spent the last several days fornicating with my baby brother?” Link nodded sheepishly. Befuddlingly, Mipha smiled, her face still pleasant and calm. “That’s fine.”

Hopefully, Lynn went for a smile as well. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Mipha said as her smile turned acidic and she reached out, snapping her fingers. "There, now you and Sidon can spend much more time together." With a start, Lynn realized what had happened: she was stuck in this form now...forever. "Oh, but you've done so much for us, hero, why don't I give you a gift?" Another snap of the fingers, and Lynn felt her fishy body heat up, her mind suddenly wandering to Sidon, wondering what he was doing now, why he wasn't doing her...without even noticing, Lynn slipped a hand further south, only to moan aloud as she felt pure divine pleasure as her fingers touched her soft scales. "An enchanced libido and sensitivity to touch. Have fun, Lynn." With that, Mipha disappeared, leaving Lynn still feeling a little hot-under-the-collar but calm enough to think things through.

She looked out at the Zora Domain, then the Gerudo Desert. “I better tell Sidon everything,” she mumbled. “We can fool around a little tonight, then head off for the next Divine Beast.” Looking down at her feminine form, Lynn allowed herself one small smile. “At least getting into Gerudo Town won’t be too hard.”


End file.
